Is This a Romance of the dead?
by Anjette16Knight
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are in love with Haruhi, twin love is the best love. But when Haruhi begins living Ayumu becomes a close friend to him what will the twins and all of Ayumu's fellow female housemates do about this? Is this a romance of the dead?
1. We Think of you!

_**Hey, so ah, I did this story a while ago on my other account but I wanted to continue it. So I'm just going to make a similar but different version; might be a lemon. -A.L Knight**_

We Want To Be Your Boyfriend!

I always loved snowy days, so did my brother Kaoru; that's why when it snowed we'd go outside and play. Yea sure, we didn't play with anybody, or even play ourselves; but it was fun watching everyone else play.

"Hey Kaoru, do you remember meeting Haruhi?" He asked me as we lie down in bed. "Yea, she was so pretty?" I whisper as I look out our window, the moonlight was bright tonight.

Haruhi was the first girl, the first person we ever meet that could tell us apart when we were kids. Our own parts still couldn't figure us out, that is when they were ever around.

"When are we going to see her again, I don't wanna go another day without seeing her" he whisper in my ear. He was right, it had been too long, she was so busy this weekend that didn't see her after school Friday. And Saturday, and Sunday too; that might not seem like too long but we loved her very much.

We didn't want to share her, or be away from her, it was like a hole in us that she filled.

"You don't think she'd mind us visiting her tomorrow, I think it's going to be a snow storm." I whisper. "No, that's great; let's play a game, the 'Let's get stuck at Haruhi's house game!" he whispered.

I

laughed quietly, "That's a little long isn't it?" I asked. He yawned and wrapped an arm around me, "We'll figure that out tomorrow" Hikaru muttered.

"Right, tomorrow" I whispered drifting to sleep.

_**Just a little taste of what's to come, I might start a whole lot of plots to see the the readers like. Depending on how many views and comments each one get's I'll continues writing them. Feel free to comment, if there's a fanfiction you like, don't be afraid to see it**_


	2. Is This A Short Walk Of The dead?

Is This A Friend Of The Undead?

-A.L Knight

My name is Ayumu (I-U-Moo), and life for me, well it really sucks… Not only am I a Zombie, but thanks to this ungrateful witch or magic chick or whatever, also made me a magical girl.

But that's a story only the anime can tell, anyways, there are three women who live with me. Eucliwood who I call Eu (U), she's quiet and speaks by writing on a card. Then there's Haruna, some jackass kid who decided she would live inside of my house until she good her powers back; she's a horrible house guest.

But worst of all is Seraphim (Sair-a-fem), who also called my home her own without my ok. She's pretty mean and if I didn't talk Haruhi, who's a good friend of mine, I'd of slapped her already.

I looked up at the sky, "Ahh, this is lovely day" I smiled looking up at the cloudy sky. Zombies aren't really sun people, I felt the snow on my head as I walked to Haruhi's hows to chill out for a while. She was the only normal peace that I could get to, the only thing beside school that was normal in my life.

I kind of liked her in a way, even though she looked like she could be my be my brother, and dressed like it too.

I realized a huge pile of snow on my head as I reached her how, "Thank goodness I'm here… I wonder what that limo car is doing on this side of town?" I said to myself. Oh well, I'm a zombie magical girl (Even though I'm a guy), I've seen weirder.

_**This chapter was a little rough for me, I was trying to let you get a feeling of the anime "Is This A Zombie Of The Undead?" so that the whole story line would make more since. **_

_**But now the story begans! What will happen when these two stories meet? Next chapter will be out within the next 24 hours *Reow Reow* Comment to keep the story going!**_


	3. We Hate Him Haruhi!

We Hate Him Haruhi!

A.L Knight

"The plans going just how we wanted it to Hikaru!" I whispered as Haruhi went into the kitchen to make us tea. He smiled at me and laughed a little, how lucky were we, a perfect snow day to enjoy with our Haruhi. "I bet she'll cook us dinner tonight" I added lying my head on his shoulder, and down worry; it's just a twin thing.

"Yea, and because there's only two rooms in here will have no choice but to sleep with Haruhi!" Hikaru whispered very excited. As we talked we heard a knock on her door, we both looked, "Must be her dad" Hikaru said calmly.

As Haruhi opened the door I tilted my head as Hikaru did as to glance at her butt

. We both smiled, "Haruhi butt is the best isn't it?" I asked Hikaru. He laughed and nodded his head, "Good morning Ayumu (I-U-moo)" Haruhi greeted as a brown haired boy walked in. The both of us were speechless, "Who is he?" I whisper as the boy took off his shoes. "I dunno, maybe it's her long lost brother" Hikaru whispered back. :It better be" he added sounding more angry than a moment before.

As the brown-haired kid who really wasn't much to look at entered he looked at as a bit confused.

"Oh, sorry; a few of my friends from school dropped by for a while" Haruhi apologized. He smiled and took a seat on the floor across from us,"That's fine, long as there's enough tea for the evening, I'm sure we'll be fine" he joked.

Haruhi he smiled and went into the kitchen to bring us the sweet tea she had made.

"So, the two of you are friends of Haruhi huh, how long have you known her?" The boy asked scratching his head.  
>Longer than you ever will" Hikaru said bluntly, I touched his thigh motioning him to calm down. "Ahhhh, o-k, sooo um. It sure snowing outside huh - hopefully we won't get snowed in here over night" he laughed.<p>

Hikaru bit his lip, the more he became upset; I felt myself fill with hate as well. We were thinking the same things, who the hell was this asshole? We didn't even know his name, she had never talked about him, or told him about us…

Haruhi walked back into the room, giving us cups of warm tea that smelled of rose petals. "Oh, I never introduced you all to each other, Ayumu is my best friend from middle school. Ayumu, this is Hikaru and Kaoru, there my best friends at ouran high" she greeted very kindly. Something in her voice made Hikaru and I claim, the way she called us her 'best friends'.

"It's nice to meet you two, I don't think I've ever met a pair of twins before now" he said. "You must not get out much" Hikaru huffed. "Hikaru, that's not very nice" Haruhi said in a some what upset voice.

Hikaru shrugged his head like a small child who didn't get what he wanted for christmas. "No, that's ok; there really aren't any twins where I come from. Just a lot of other insane things I don't want to talk about, which one of you are older?" Ayumu asked.

"Oh, Hikaru is, he's my big brother" I smiled weakly, it was hard trying to be nice to this guy when I was so jealous; not that he was anything special.

"It must be hard telling the two of you apart" he joked before taking a sip of tea.

Hikaru looked as if he were about to blow a fuse, I felt my heart race, "To most people yes, but as soon as I met Hikaru and Kaoru I could tell them apart. They both look alike but their personalities can be so different, they're both so much fun in different way… So when they're together, which they always are, it's just a real joy to be around; you see what I mean soo!" Haruhi explained.

Hikaru and I smiled, hopefully we could survive the rest of the night with this guy, at least for Haruhi…

_**Ok, ah, the next chapter should come out in a few hours, 24 hours maximum. I hope you enjoyed this, you might of noticed i'm doing the story viewed as both the twins and Ayumu. If it's to weird to read it like that just tell me and I change it; don't forget to comment! *Reow Reow***_


	4. Is This A Kiss Of The Dead?

Is This A Kiss Of The dead?

I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the twins, they didn't seem to like me very well.

I complemented their outfits, they insult mines, I asked them questions and they ignored me. I got the feeling they had a think for Haruhi, not that I mind it much. "Ayumu, once the snow goes down we can make snow angels and have a snowball fight" Haruhi said excited. I smiled back, "That sounds fun, since there are four of us we can split up into teams; the twins versus the two of us" I planed.

Haruhi's eyes opened wide and she clapped her hands together, "Wow Ayumu, that's a great Idea! As soon as the snow stops we can gear up and go!" She cheered. She looked at Hikaru and Kaoru, "Um, if that's ok with the two of you" she muttered with a cute child-like face. Their eyes lit up and it didn't seem like they could say no.

"That's fine, but why do you get to be on Ayumu's team?" Hikaru asked. "I can be on your team but that means that Kaoru will be on Ayumu's team" She explained.

I tilted my head, "Ah, I'm going to go get some snacks from in the kitchen" I smiled walking standing up. "Why don't the the three of you figure it out well i'm gone; it doesn't really matter to me" I explained. "Ok" Haruhi smiled. The twins gave me a dark look, maybe it was a bad idea to go into an empty room alone…

As I grabbed some chips from the cabinets my phone rang.

Me: Hello?

Haruna: Hey Ayumu, where are you; it's snowing like hell outside and you have to cook me dinner!

Me: Ahhh, I'm still at a friends house, I don't think I'll be coming home anytime soon (As I looked out the window)

Haruna: Break a leg dude, i'm getting hungry so the least you can do is order me food; and pay for it too!

Me: Listen, why don't you just cook yourself?

Haruna: Because shut the hell up, that's why!

Seraphim: Is that the maggot on the phone, what time did he say he was coming home; dinner sound be getting started by now

Haruna: Ya hear that zombie, get your ass bad over here; it's not like it's sunny or anything. I'm pretty sure zombies don't get hurt in the snow… Right?

Me: Ahhh, ok, I'll try and figure it out; by

Haruhi tapped my shoulder, "Hey Ayumu, are you ok; if you're hungry I could cook dinner. I smiled, "That sounds great" I smiled, Haruhi really was the only taste of sanity I had left in life, "Oh" she whispered looking up. There was a mistletoe above our heads, I smiled and imaged Haruhi telling me 'to kiss me you big stud!' I smiled wide.

"Oh, I guess we have to kiss huh," She said casually, I looked at her and blushed. K-kiss Haruhi?! "I mean it's fine if you don't want to, it's just an old saying" she said. I nodded my head and kissed her, it was a little odd and after a moment it was over.

Over kiss was blissful in a way I couldn't explain, "How could you?!" one of the twins cried. Haruhi and I turned around, both of the twins looked hurt and hateful at the same time. "Hikaru, Kaoru, what's wrong; it was just a kiss?" she asked curious.

"Well you can _**just**_ have him if that's what you want!" one of them yelled running out of the front door. "Hikaru!" the other cried, he looked at Haruhi one last time with tears in his eyes as he looked at Haruhi one last time before running after his brother.

"They really are in love with her" I thought to myself.

_**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lemon is coming very soon and it'll be super dirty! Mean while I hope you all enjoy Christmas, the next chapter should be here in about 24 hours. I also made a super funny stop motion for christmas **__** watch?v=mj6IokQwsbY&feature= **__**to see it! Thanx for reading, remember to comment!**_


	5. We Don't Understand!

We Don't Understand

by:A. '

It wasn't fair, Hikaru and I just didn't know why Haruhi would kiss a guy like that. He was plain, and we knew her much longer than he did, even if they were under a mistletoe!

It had been two days and we hadn't called her, though she did try to call us. I had been fighting the feeling to answer or call her back but Hikaru was to hurt. It was 10 in the morning and he still laid in bed, I stayed beside him even though I was very hungry. "I miss her" I sighed holding a pillow from India. "Me too" he whisper weakly.

"I wanna see her" I sighed. "Me too" he whisper. "Do you think we should go talk to her now, I think we've waited long enough" I mutter rolling next to him. "I don't know if I'm ready yet" he sighed facing me, his eyes were a little red from crying.

I rubbed his face, "Maybe we should just read the text she sent us, it's really irritating me not knowing what she said" I explained. Hikaru thought for a few moments, he's always been more sensitive than me; it's easy to make him upset.

He loves Haruhi, I love her as much as he does but he doesn't know how to deal with his jealousy. "You read them first, and then tell me what they said" he smiled, I was quick to grab my phone. I had wanted to call her so badly and every time we missed a call or text from her my heart dropped. I had began to read, "_**Hey, I tried calling so please answer. If you two are mad at me just say it.**_

_**I'm sorry if I made the two of you upset but you have to tell me what I did wrong, I'm worried about you two."**_

My heart ached, "She's worried about us" I smiled. Hikaru smiled as well enjoying the love we felt from just a few text. "I bet it'll feel nice to call next" Hikaru teased, I nodded my head and put the call her. I put the phone on speaker, "Kaoru?" Haruhi asked, her voice made my tingle and my heart flutter like crazy; I almost forgot to speak.

"Hi Haruhi!..." I felt a bit stupid that I ignored her for days and then called her like nothing ever happened but I was overjoyed to talk to her! "How are the two of you doing, are you still mad at me?" She asked in her cute innocent voice.

I couldn't help myself, "No" I gasped and I looked at Hikaru who didn't seem to mind my outburst. "I'm sorry if I upset the two of you" she apologized and Hikaru and my eyes watered.

"We're sorry two, let's never ever fight again!" we both cried and it seemed as if things were ok again. "Hey Haruhi… Do you like that guy?" Hikaru pouted. "Who, Ayumu? No, he's just an old friend; ohhh because we kissed. That was only because we were under a mistletoe, if it we were under it I'd of kissed you two" she explained.

Her explanation was good enough for the two of us, "IT's only fair that we get a kiss as well!" I huffed hoping for the right answer. Haruhi laughed and Hikaru and I got excited, "Sure" she said.

Hikaru and I had begun to get nosebleeds, a kiss from Haruhi; we imagined her saying something like, "I've always wanted to kiss you…" and then… Well you know, "Where are you, when can we see you" Hikaru asked Haruhi. We were hooked on her, we could never stay mad at her and had to see and talk to her very often.

"Oh, right you didn't hear; that's one of the reasons I tried calling the two of you. The snow was so heavy it caved down on my roof, so I'm staying with Ayumu right now" She said calmly. "What!" we cried. "Yea, I'll be here a while so it'll text you the address" she explained.

"We're coming over right now, stay where you are!" we both cried hanging up. Living with Ayumu, I bet that pervert is only after all of Haruhi's goodies! It looks like we were taking a little visit to Ayumu's house!

_**Wow, I wonder what'll happen next, just joking, I already know :). Hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the next which I'll be done with within 24 hours or so. Sorry this one came out a little late *Reow Reow*.**_


	6. Is This A Visit Of The Dead?

Is this a visit of the dead?

By: A.L Knight

I moved Haruhi's bag into an empty room in my house, "What is it that you're doing maggot?" Seraphim asked me. "My friend is moving in for a while so I'm giving her this extra room" I explained bringing in another bag.

"Oh, I wasn't sure you even had any female friends" she huffed walkin away. I said and pretended she had said something nicer, Haruhi looked around the house. "Wow, this is a pretty nice place you have, why haven't I been here before" she asked curiously. "Oh, it's just that the people living here are a little weird about the type of thing" I lied.

If you knew two out of the other three people that of living in my house didn't really ask she'd say something. And a human doesn't really put up a fight against a ex-magical girl and vampire ninja.

"Do you want me to get lunch started?" she asked. I smiled, "Wow Haruhi, that'd be great...:" I dazed, having her here would make life so much easier.

After putting all of her bags away I sat in the dining room table, "Hey, what smells so good?" Haruna asked running into the room. "Oh, it's Haruhi cooking, smells nice right?" I asked. "Nice? Screw that, who ever this chick is it smells like heaven gave us an air freshener!" she cheered walking towards the kitchen.

I grabbed her back the back of her shirt well she walked, "No, you're not going to bother her well she cooks" I smiled. I heard a knock at the door, "Oh, who might that be- Haruna, why don't you go answer the door?" I asked kindly.

She rolled her eyes, "Fine!". As I sat down Eu joined me at the table, "Good afternoon Eu" I smiled. She wrote on her notepad, it said "Who is cooking?" "Oh, a friend of mine named Haruhi, she'll be saying with us for a little while" I said.

"Very well than" She wrote. "Yea, he's in here" Haruna bragged walking into the dining room with Hikaru and Kaoru. "Oh, what are the two of you doing here?" I asked.

"Were here for Haruhi!" the both huffed. Oh, they must be here to take her away, "Oh, she's cooking in the kitchen right now, why don't the two of you take a seat?" I offered. One of them didn't seem to be ok with the Idea but the other nodded his head and sat down.

For a few moments it was quiet, until Haruna sat down and opened her big ass mouth. "So, are the two of you Haruhi's boyfriends?" Haruna asked. They both turned red and looked at each other, "Um, no" the sighed a bit disappointed.

Haruna: So, what are your names?

Hikaru: I'm Hikaru and this is my brother Kaoru

Haruna: Are you two japanese?

Kaoru: Yea, why?

Haruna: I don't know, it's just kind of weird that you two are red heads

Hikaru: Well it's not that weird, your friend over there has white hair (Referring to Eu)

Me: Hey, so ah, sorry about the other night you two

Haruna: What happened the other night?!

Hikaru: He kissed our Haruhi

Kaoru: H-Hikaru

Haruna: Oooooh no way, this punk kissed a girl?! And one that can cook?

Me: Well it's not that big a deal, if the two of you like her then go for it; it'm not in your way at all…

Haruna: Wait, so the two of you aren't dating her but you like her, that explains why you came in the house so angry. Oh, wait, both of you like her?!

Hikaru: Y-Yea, so what

Kaoru: Don't be so loud, we don't want her to know just yet!

Haruna: Hehehheheehehe, this is so much fun! I love you two twins, you're soooooo much fun. You two should hangout more often, it'd be great to have an attractive guy around for once

Haruhi came into the room with a big pot and pan of food, "Oh, Hikaru, Kaoru: I forgot the two of you were coming" she said. "I hope you don't mind Ayumu, I should have asked you first" She apologized setting the food down.

"Oh no, don't worry about; their just fine" I smiled. "Very fine" Eu wrote on notebook paper and Haruhi laughed. The twins seemed to open up to her after that, and even a little more to me. They were really great entertainers, I learned the were in a host club in their highschool and I'm sure they were great at it!

"It's settled, the two of you are staying the night!" Haruna yelled. I gasped, "What?". And that's how my long night started, it was lucky I had another extra room that they could stay in.

I woke up in the middle of the night for some water, I yawned: then stopped because I heard a noise. As I followed the noise I got closer to Haruhi's room, there was bumping that then a light moan… I swallowed hard as I got to the door, I cracked it a little and poked my I in, then cover my mouth, I couldn't believe what I say.

_**Well, that chapter is don't, the next chapter is going to be a lemon, tell me if you want it to be a LEMON or just a little lemon juice :)**_

_**Sorry, my chapters keep coming out a little late but always within 48 hours, I'll make sure this one is done with 24 hours for sure! Comment to request anything you migh want.**_


	7. We Want You Haruhi!

We Want You Haruhi!

by: A.L Knight

It was late Hikaru and I were tried, but we couldn't get to sleep. The bed was a bit uncomfortably, so we snuck into Haruhi's room; sleeping next to her was always more fun. I laid on her right side and Hikaru on her left, "She smells nice" I whisper. "She cute when she's asleep" Hikaru whisper back.

Haruhi opened her eyes, she had been lying on her back and was still half asleep. "Hikaru?" she whisper. "Yea?" he whisper back. "What are you doing in here?" she gasped sitting up then she looked towards me. "K-Kaoru, you two; why are you two sleeping in the room Ayumu gave you?" she asked confused.

We smiled, "We sleep better with you around Haruhi" we whisper softly to her. She sighed and laid back down, Hikaru and I wrapped an arm around her, her warmth was nice. "Ok, just this one time" she yawned, "Why never got that kiss" Hikaru whisper to her.

My heart felt weird and excited, "Can we kiss?" He added. Haruhi yawned again, "Ok, she turned her head to Hikaru and they kissed. I watched as their lips touched and he slipped his tongue into her mouth; she didn't seem to mine. I got excited watching them and as she ended the kiss it seemed to quick.

She turned her head to me and I was fast to kiss her, something about watching Hikaru and her kiss had turned me on. As we kissed our tongues met and I felt myself get hard and my head felt kinda blurry. I rubbed her thigh as I tongued her mouth and felt myself get hard, Haruhi pushed me away. "Ok" she whisper. I kissed her again and she looked at me I bit odd, Hikaru kissed her cheek.

"We love you Haruhi" we smiled kissing her again. Hikaru started to kiss her neck and I her lips, "W-Wait, what are you doing?" she blushed. "Trust us" I whisper. She pouted a bit before letting me kiss her again, she seemed to enjoy it now.

Hikaru and I couldn't believe this was really happening, if it were a dream we weren't trying to wake up again. As Haruhi and I kissed I I rubbed her inner thigh, I still watched as Hikaru's fingers made their way up her blouse. She gasped as he pulled it up our her chest exposing amazing small breast.

Hikaru cupped her breast and licking the tip of her pink nipple which had drove both Haruhi and I crazy. I moved my hand to her lover stomach, her skin was soft and bare.

I felt a bit stupid because I didn't know what to do next, it's not like Hikaru and I had tried stuff like this before. But we had the same bodies so it was a lot more different, all I knew was that I wanted to 'do it' with her. Hikaru did to, My fingers brushed under her underwear and I touch her… Lady parts, she moaned and had began to squirm; she was moist and I moved a finger inside.

She was very small, it's was a bit odd, I couldn't help but think she didn't touch her self but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to blind, I was enjoying every moment of what was going on. Haruhi gasped and grabbed my hand and the breast Hikaru suckled.

"Ok, that's enough" she panted sitting up, "I'm sorry, it's late so you two should get back into your rooms." she panted astill blushing.

"Ahh, that sucked, we almost went all the way with her" I sighed as we laid back into our own bed. "Yea, it was so great, how she she fell down here?" Hikaru asked me. I smiled, "Tinny, and she was like, super wet; it was great! Do you wanna taste my fingers?" I offered. He smiled and nodded his head, "Did her breast feel nice?" I asked. He nodded his head as he licked my fingers.

Hikaru kissed me and I felt myself get hot, "Can we, I got so hot when we were in there and I didn't get the chance to… You know" he asked with the cutest face in the world, I smiled, "Ok, but we can't be loud. Alot of other people live here…

Hikaru laughed a little and pinned me down, we kissed and he moved down to my neck, "Maybe we'll make love to her next time" I whisper pulling down my short. "I I hope so" he whisper back.

_***Reow Reow* I didn't want to do to much because I didn't know how everyone whould feel about it. So ah, hope you enjoyed, if anyone comments asking for more lemon I'll do so. But for now I'll keep for a normal story line, thanx for reading, remember to follow!**_


	8. Is This An Awkward Moment Of The Dead?

_**Hellooooo, sorry for the very long wait but I was unfortunately away from internet, hope you enjoyed last chapters lemon. This story made end in a chapter or two, just a warning, leave recommendations for the next, thanx!**_

Is this an awkward moment of the dead?

I rubbed my bloody noise as I looked in the mirror, why the hell do zombies bleed so much; it freakin sucks! I sighed, then remember what I had seen the night before; I thought those guys said they weren't dating her…

I smiled, "Well at least nobody say me!" I cheered, then choked because the bathroom door opened violently. "Seen what, are you speaking of those odd brothers you aloud to stay here?" Seraphim asked. I turned around, "W-what, no way- you saw too?" I gasped bumping up against the sink in shock.

No way, how many people in the house had seen it, if Haruhi found out she'd be so embarrassed that she'd leave… And I'd never see her again! "Yes, it is very odd that two brothers would be mating together" she asked herself at awe.

My jaw dropped, "WHAT!" I yelled and she punched me in the stomach, I coughed and fell to the hard floor. "Quiet down you maggot, you're making to much noise, someone might hear you… Wait, no, you're right - we must stop this crime of nature from happening again!

I will aware the twins of their flaws and do so publicly so that they will never venture their curiosity this far!" she huffed. As she ran out of the room I reached to stop her but only felt my insides down now, "Hey Ayumu!" Harun yelled walking in.

"Awww, don't worry; I'm a zombie" I brightened. She huffed, "Like I give a damn, so those twins are doin the dirty, I heard everything! HAhahahaha, ummmmm yum, this is so much funnnnnn hahaha!" she cheered grossly well laughing awkwardly.

"I've gotta find them!" she cried running away. Nooooooo! I jumped up, this is not time to be dying from a blow to the kidney, I had to stop the two of them. I started running from room to room and then heard chatter in kitchen. "HAAAAAA' I cried running in.

Haruhi looked at me confused as she had been on the phone, we looked at each other awkwardly. "Uh, Ayumu… Is there something wrong?" she asked.

I smiled, "N-nno, everythings great… Ah hey, do you know where the twins are?" I asked. She smiled, "They're still asleep, I checked on them earlier." I sighed and walked out of the room as casually as possible and as soon as I was out of her view I bolted away.

As I ran Seraphim had already made it to the front of the room door, "AHHHHHHHH!" I yelled charging her. Her had missing the doorknob by mere inches, I panted in success as I pinned her down. Than swallowed hard realizing this wasn't looking good.

"What the hell do you think you're doing maggot?" she asked. I turned red, "I-I'm sorry but I love you!" I lied, her eyes opened wide. It was quiet for a moment and her eyes became soft, her cheeks blushed.

"Oh, Ayumu" she whispered unsure what to say. Our faces froze as Haruna jumped over us, "HAHAHAHAHA, can stop me now bitches!" she cried. "Nooooo!" I screamed jumping up but missing her as she closed the twins door behind them.

My head dropped, "Can't say I didn't try" I sighed. I heard a whimber and turned my head, Seraphim's face looked sad. I didn't know what to say, I'd never seen her look like that, never even knew she had a soft side. "Y-You were only trying to stop me from invading the twin privy… You lied as if you really liked me" she muttered as she cried.

She stood up, "You're a filthy maggot!" she cried before running off, "Seraphim!" I cried… I never even knew she liked me, I felt my heart turned cold. "I'm such a jackass of the dead" I sighed. Not only did I fail my mission but I also hurt my friends feeling, I walked going towards Seraphim's room. "At least I can made her feel better" I sighed.

_**Is this going to be a romance of the dead? Check out next chapter which as all my chapters come out with in 4 hours - 2 days. Thanks for reading, *Reow Reow* comment!**_


	9. We Don't Not Need Your Help, Thank You

We don't not need advice, thank you

A.L Knight

"Hello sexy twins!" Haruna yelled, Hikaru and I turned our heads, "Oh, hey" we said. She sat at the foot of our bed and folded her legs, me and Hikaru looked at each other and back at her.

We the hell was she up to, if she believed we could fall in love with her she's crazy. "So, what did you two do last night, spoiler alert: each other!" she cheered. We both gasped, how the hell did she see us, we were so quiet!

"W-What are you talking about?" Hikaru hissed, "Yea, how the hell would you know of known something like this?" I added. She smiled and laughed, "Because I'm super awesome and you can't sneak anything from me!" she bragged cocky.

Hikaru seemed upset, we didn't know what to do or how to react, how could we get away from this one? "That's why I can also tell you're in love with Haruhi" she added with a wicked smile. I swallowed hard, she's too smart for her own good, both Hikaru and I knew we had to do something about it.

"I can help you, if you want Haruhi to fall in love with you" she teased. We gasped, "What makes you think you ca-" Hikaru covered my mouth, his face was nervous, "How?" he asked. She stood up and walked around the room, "Hikaru" I whisper. "Don't you want Haruhi to love us the way we do her?" he asked with hope in his eyes.

I nodded my head, "We want Haruhi to love back" we swallowed shyly.

Haruna: Of course

Me: How are you gonna do that?

Haruna: You're going to by my boyfriends!

Hikaru: What?! How the hell is that going to work, if she thinks we're dating you she'll just move on!

Me: No, she's right; we could make Haruhi Jealous!

Haruna: That's correct twin 2, Haruhi likes you; but she doesn't know it yet. Once she relizes she could lose you then she'll be more in love with you than ever. I'll start being a jackass to the two of you and pushing you around like I do Ayumu and she'll have no choice but to fight for your love!"

Hikaru: Ok

Me: We'll do it!

_**This chapter may have been a little short, next chapter with be a Seraphim x Ayumu type chapter along with some other stuff. It'll be posted within 2 days tops, most likely less**_


	10. Is This A Romance Of The Dead?

Is This a Romance Of The Dead?

-A.L Knight

I knocked on Seraphim's door, and knocked, and knocked; you kinda get the point. I sighed, "I'm comin in, ok?" I opened the door a little and then all the way, Seraphim's room was pretty gothic.

Dark walls, no light, then again I guess that's normal for vampire as well as myself. I closed the door behind me, she lie on her bed with a pillow on top of her bed which I sat at the foot of. "Hey, do you hate me?" I asked shaking her lightly. "Auh!" I gasped as she punched me in the face, throwing me across the room.

I sat up, "Damn it, that really hurt!" I barked, I bit my lip as her eyes were blood-shot from crying and cheeks pink. I felt bad and looked down, "I'm sorry about everything Seraphim; I didn't mean for you to get hurt" I sighed

It was hard enough living in a house that no one really like you in, even though you let them stay there. But to have the worse one be in love with you is a lot harder, "I know you're in love with me" I sighed looking at her. She gasped and brushed a light shade of red, "I do not!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh come on, I tell you I love you and you get as shy and blush. It's pretty cute of you" I teased and she covered her face with her hands. "S-So what, that doesn't mean anything you- you, you're so…" she started crying.

Like the stud I am I walked over and embraced her, my face was so close to hers, "Come, vampire ninja's have to be strong right, isn't that what you're always say'in?" I joked. She laughed, "I hate you" she lied. I knew it was a lie because no one could hate me, I was just way too love-able.

Our hug ended and I had begun to leave, "H-Hey" she huffed as I opened the door to leave. "Do you like Haruhi?" she asked. I sighed and turned my head, "No, why does everybody think I like her; she's not my type whatsoever. The day I start liking women who look like Justin Beiber,well, you can just take me out with one of those ninja knives of yours. Besides, I've got longer hair than she does, she has **no** body shape whatsoever, on top of that she's as flat as a board.

Liking Haruhi would be just like falling in love with a pre-teen boy, anyways. You're the type of girl like, you're like super model hot plus you've got great breast" I explained hoping she got the point. She shrugged her head, "Ok" she smiled.

_**Well, this chapter did take forever, sorry; school kicked me off track. The next chapter is going to be the last due to this FanFiction not meeting my view standarts. Pleaaase comment and share what you'd like to read; if not it will likely be an Attack On Titan fiction. Thanx for reading *Reow Reow***_


	11. We Win

We Win!

A.L Knight

Breakfast, aww what can I say about good ol breakfast, everyone looked happy. Hikaru and I prepared for the 'Let's make Haruhi jealous game!' as we ate beside Haruna.

Ayumu and Seraphim seemed to be more friendly than usually and the quiet one with white hair was… Well, the same. "Wow, this food taste great Haruhi" Ayumu smile, Hikaru, Seraphim and I gasped. "Oh, thank you Ayumu, but it's just a simple meal" She smiled.

"No way, this food is amazing" I huffed. "Yah, we love your biscuits Haruhi! Everyone but Eu and Hikaru gaged, and at that moment I realized…

That everyone but Eu knew about what Hikaru and I had done, I felt uneasy. Like everyone was laughing at us, making us in a way; it almost made me angry… Pissed me off that someone found out, and had the audacity to tell everyone else! I felt myself get embarrassed, what did Haruhi think of me?

I found myself looking down at the table, "So did you all hear?" Haruna bragged with a smile. "I'm dating the twins now" She added. The room filled with gasp and Haruhi looked shocked, she stood up with blush on her face. "Hikaru, Kaoru, I need to speak to you" she muttered walking out of the room. We looked at each other and nodded our heads, it seemed our plains were working out after all. When we got into the hallway she slapped us both, "What was that?" she asked. We gasped, "I looked at Hikaru and he nodded his head.

"Haruhi, we, ah… We were joking, we just wanted to test if you had feelings for us" Hikaru smiled. "Hikaru!" I gasped. He shrugged his head, "I know, we were going to keep this lie going for a while to see how much you liked us but I can't lie you Haruhi… Do you love us?" he asked with a serious face.

Haruhi looked more shocked them ever end took a deep breath, I-I don't know… I think I do, but aren't we too young to be in love? She asked. "No, well, we're at least young enough to try right?" I asked. She nodded her and as her face become red, "O-Ok" she muttered. Hikaru grabbed her left hand and I her right. "I guess we can try" she whisper and we kissed her on the cheek.

_**Sorry, this is all i can give you for now, out of internet and having a hard time updating -A.L Knight**_


End file.
